Automobile and truck engines contain more components in less space than they did in years past. Thus, the modern motor vehicle engine compartment has less available space for accommodating and servicing certain engine parts, such as oil filters.
Prior devices for gripping oil filters have had many disadvantages. One major difficulty is that the devices are unable to be attached to the filter without time consuming delays. Another common difficulty is rotating the tools once attached. Often the rotation route is inhibited by engine, wheel suspension and frame parts. Since space is limited, not all of the devices can be turned properly.